my love for you
by marmalade bunny
Summary: a step-sister agrees to send herself to Hell for her brother, but why? hope you like the ending, kinda twisted it


The midnight hour draws near…

The clock marks the time by ticks…

The blank screen stares at her…

She breathes deeply at the stroke of twelve…

Her fingers delicately move across the board…

The name is carefully typed…

Her vengeance be delivered…

"Ukiyo Sayo…. Mistress, will you take this?" Hone Onna looks at the Mistress with a questioning look. "Her vengeance be delivered, even if it is to oneself" speaks the Mistress in a plain tone. Setting her dark uniform right, she leaves for the client, "I wish that everybody comes along to the Ukiyo house, even Kikuri"

Sayo rested her head on the table after she typed the name, falling into a sleep with a smile.

The room suddenly began to become warm, the scenery faded to a shade of red, a lone tree stood by the pond, the orange sun dipped low. A dark haired girl with crimson eyes and dark winter uniform stood in front with four people around her- a young man, a lady in a blue kimono, an old man with a hat over his eyes and a purple eyed girl with a mischievous look.

The red eyed girl stepped forth, "My name is Ai Enma, and I am here to deliver your vengeance" Sayo's gaze softened, "So you are the Hell Girl? Pretty you are… I presume the others are your companions" The purple eyed girl nodded in response followed by the others, "Hone Onna will look after your case". At this the lady in the kimono placed her obi across her shoulders and turned into a doll with a red string tied at the neck.

Holding the straw doll, Ai said, "If you truly wish to eliminate the person tormenting you, then you must untie the red string. However, if I deliver your vengeance then in return you must make a payment to me. When one soul is cursed, two graves are dug. If you untie the red string, then you come in an official contract with me, the person you seek vengeance on will be immediately taken to Hell and after your body dies, your soul will be taken to Hell as well. That is after your death though. This is the payment you make to me". Sayo looked at the doll as she held it in her palms, "I understand"; her eyes flickered as she spoke.

Sayo woke to the gentle touch on her shoulder, "Sister, are you well?" her brother climbed into her lap as he spoke. "Yes, dear brother, I am well" she placed her hand on his head which was placed against her chest as she watched the doll in the other, "I am well…"

The next morning the young girl awoke to find the kimono lady in her room, "My name is Hone Onna or Sone Onna". "Please join us for breakfast, I will fetch you some clothes" "There is no need, maybe when you have time; we could talk about why…." "SISTER!! GOOD MORNING!" a young boy about eight years of age opened the door with a bang and an ear to ear grin. "Good morning Hotohori" a gentle smile prevailed on Sayo's face as she greeted the boy. Hone Onna was nowhere in the room when Sayo wished to introduce her to the boy.

"Am hungry and mother has prepared nothing" "Oh, lets go and make something then, would you like noodles?" After washing herself, she made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She stopped short to find the table laden with food, "Hotohori, food is prepared, why did you lie then?" "But… mother did not make for you and I refuse to eat if not made for my sister" he wrapped his arms around her legs as he spoke. "Look what have you done? You have just spoilt my son, are you trying to take him away from me? You will break this family girl" the mother screeched as she walked into the kitchen.

Undoing the apron, Sayo bowed to the mother and went to her room to get ready for school. As she picked up her bag and helmet to leave for school, Hotohori hopped towards her with bread in his mouth, lunchboxes in hands and his mother at his feet getting his socks on. "Wait sis! I will come with you!" Sayo saw his eyes go wide with slight fear and each hop getting desperate to reach her, "I am right here waiting for you, take your time." She smiled as he calmed, his eyes, face and body relaxed allowing his mother to tend to him.

After she dropped him to school on her cycle and was heading off to hers, Hotohori tugged at her shirt biting his lip, "Why don't you send them to Hell? They torment you so much." "That is very wrong to say Hotohori and you don't have to be concerned about me. In a way they show that they care and at times you have to be cruel to be kind. Go now, otherwise you will get punished." She tapped his back, wearing her helmet left. "But why take such cruelty? Had it not been for you, I would have sent to Hell the first they laid their hands on you." Hotohori spoke to the disappearing figure of his sister.

"Daughter of the Ukiyo house, we have heard that you fed sweet cakes to your guards with your delicate fingers. Why don't you feed us too?" One of the boys grabbed her hand as he spoke while the others crushed her body and almost grabbed her in the most inappropriate manner, "What is happening here? Ukiyo Sayo? Again with boys? No wonder you are a disgrace to your family." An old teacher shook her head as she spoke and dispersed the crowd. After the crowd broke away Sayo sat on the ground hugging herself and before she knew it tears rolled down her eyes.

"What is the matter kid? Why are not in class?" a young man in maybe early twenties asked her. He handed her a handkerchief as he squatted near her. "I am the new substitute teacher for the languages, I will take on English. My name is Ren and yours?" wiping her tears away," Ukiyo Sayo. I will buy you another kerchief if that is okay with you" "No need at all, keep it, will be handy" Smiling brightly he offered her his hand as he got up, "Cheer up!"

"You made her stop crying. That's nice" Kikuri appeared near Ren holding a bunch of wildflowers. "I am surprised at the way they behave with her, she seems nice" Hone Onna spoke as she patted Kikuri's head. "What price is she paying and for what?" The wind brought in Wanyudo's voice.

As the four observed, the next few days were 'normal' with Sayo been given the chores of the house, be disgraced even in front of guests and picked on by students and teachers in school. Her only relief was her little brother Hotohori who showered her with unconditional love and the occasional blessing of her grandmother. They still could not figure out why she was being treated the way she was. "It's time you confront that girl and ask her. Ask her tonight before she sleeps" Wanyudo instructed Hone Onna who silently agreed.

That night after Sayo had put Hotohori to sleep in the neighboring room and cleaned up the kitchen; she took out the straw doll from her drawer and looked at it with a kind expression. "Beautiful Hone Onna, I am sure you wish to know why I wish to send myself to Hell and not others. Know tonight that they are upset as I am the root of their sorrow and the rest I will tell you in a few days once I have finished my preparations." "Rest child, I feel we have interesting times coming" the doll spoke in a soft voice to Sayo.

As everyday, Sayo got Hotohori to dress without any arguments while the parents grew red in anger. The grandmother kindheartedly allowed the children to enter her room and temple shrine. "God has seen few days for me and unfortunately during that time I had to see my granddaughter be tormented for a fault not hers. Forgive me my child that I have not protected you and so in a manner I have added to your misery. Can you find it in your heart to forgive this old woman?" asked her grandmother with moist eyes as she put her aged hand on the children's heads. "Grandmother, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was a mistake of mine and it will be rectified" Sayo spoke reassuringly to her grandmother.

After dropping off Hotohori to school, Sayo went to the market rather than her school. After cycling for about half an hour and another twenty minutes in twisted streets, she finally reached the market where beautiful kimonos of both modern and ancient designs to hair pins of royal origins could be found. She took her own time to go through the goods of each shop, carefully picking each item and examining them. "This market is almost a reflection of old Japan, an alternate to the modern culture which we have come to know. Many people come here, tourists and locals. I love it here for the kimonos" Sayo explained to her doll. I do remember this market; in fact we all remember this- Hone Onna thought to herself as she walked besides the girl in spirit form. While Hone Onna was lost in her memories, Sayo had picked up a black kimono on which chrysanthemums were made in silver outlined with smoky grey threads while crescent moons were made in light gold and outlined in pale yellow threads, each inter-weaved in each other. Small white crystals of snow at the sleeves, the collar and base of the kimono gave it winter's touch. It did look elegant. Next Sayo purchased a peach-orange colored kimono with a maroon collar. In orange-red a dragon occupied the lower half of the dress while in gold and orange coins of luck were sprinkled upon the sleeping dragon. The sleeves had the coins falling in varying sizes, the biggest being at the bottom and small ones trailing not very far behind. Before Hone Onna could question Sayo as to why she had bought such expensive kimonos, Sayo had already set off to buy a third kimono. The last kimono was of a shade of dark pink with cherry flower petals of their natural color (cherry blossom pink), hanging from some clusters of the flowers were cherries in bright red not shocking to the eye but pleasant to look at. The collar and border of the sleeves were a merger of pink and white.

Satisfied with her purchases, Sayo began to head out of the market. "Where are you going with these kimonos? Are they not expensive for you?" Hone Onna asked in concern. "The Ukiyo house holds control over the Iris Hotels located all over Japan and even some parts of Europe. Even the waiters have enough money to buy at least one such kimono over the span of four months. We employ a high number of people with a good pay, all are treated in the same hospitable manner but a strict difference is maintained between the employees and guests, we cannot have employees behaving as though they are the guests and so on and so forth. So, in a manner I can afford to buy such kimonos and more. Anyways, what I am spending is not my father's money. It is what I have managed to earn and save and what my grandparents generously have given me." Sayo explained to Hone Onna in a calm and jovial manner.

They next entered a shop of antiquities. The owner seemed to known the girl as he immediately rushed to greet her with a warm smile. The gentleman spoke in Mandarin Chinese," Long time since you have come. What would you like? Since you have come after so much time, you are welcome to take any item for free!" Happily both spoke in Mandarin Chinese, laughing in between. "I would like pendants for protection or maybe katanas or something small as a token for a young male and an old man." "No matter at all. Even though people see my shop as an antiques shop, only you understand that some items still have their magic in them." Then going to the back of his shop, he emerged with two black rectangle shaped boxes which were neatly tied with emerald green ribbons. "I feel that those two gentlemen are not mortals and so is the lady with you. In one box are special potions made by ancient hands and the other holds special charms. None of these would ever break or finish, they would replenish each other. As for the young man and the old timer, here are pendants. Both the pendants have a crystal mirror in centre surrounded by all the mythical creatures of all the realms. No charge for the potions and charms." "Thank you so very much! I can't thank you enough!" "I am glad I could handover these to you because now I feel that we will not meet again for a long time…"

Hone Onna noticed that the joyful look had gone the owner's face as he and Sayo continued to speak in Mandarin Chinese. Bowing to the old man Sayo left for her brother's school. Realizing that she might get late to pick up Hotohori, she rode her cycle as fast as her legs would allow and managed to reach as soon as the bell rang. "You have shopped quite a bit today, must be feeling very rich! On that happy note buy me lunch eh?" "Okay, lunch and dessert! In a hotel, what do you say?" "YEAH, ALRIGHT!"

Ren and Wanyudo patiently saw the brother-sister duo cycle off for lunch, what amused them was that even Kikuri was trying to tag along but had run with the cycle instead. Sayo bought both Hotohori and Kikuri lunch and dessert of their choice (two helpings each child). "Tonight, tonight there might be a chaos at their house and hopefully we could come to know of the reason" Wanyudo told Ren, "Yeah, guess you are right."

"SAYO! WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOR SO LONG OUTSIDE WITH HOTOHORI? WHAT IF HE GOT HURT? WOULD YOU TAKE RESPONSIBILTY? YOU TERRIBLE WRETCH" the parents screamed in anger as the mother pulled the girl's hair while the father hit her with a cane stick. "NOOO, no mother, don't hurt Sayo, it is not her fault at all, don't hit her" Hotohori pled to his parents. They stopped only when her mouth began bleeding and her limbs were visibly bruised. "Sister… I am sorry. I am sorry, I am very sorry" Hotohori spoke through sobs as he put his arms around her neck. "Hotohori, I should have been more careful. You are young, don't be sorry. Its okay" Sayo returned his embrace as she spoke.

When she was finally alone in her room, Sayo undressed completely and stood in front of her full length mirror. Her chest had burn marks, while her abdomen her thighs had sore marks. Sighing she turned, her back facing the mirror which had long strokes running the length of the spine made from either a whip or stick. "Well, so is my price"

"Not a body of the teenager you pretend to be" Sayo turned to face the speaker, Hone Onna who was sitting on the edge of her bed, "we need to talk about this, I told you before did I not?" Without even bothering to wear her clothes or covering her nakedness, Sayo sat next to Hone Onna resting her head on the older lady's shoulders, "Are any of the males in the room?" "No, it's only me. Speak freely"

Taking a deep breath, Sayo held Hone Onna's arm, "The Ukiyo family wanted a boy as the heir and I was born- a girl. My mother went into depression and though she loved me, she was made to realize by my elder grandmother that due to her mistake a girl was born. In sorrow my birth mother killed herself by swallowing poison five years after my birth. Though my father and elder grandma hold no responsibility for her death, I feel that it was due to them she is no more. Then came along the mother of my brother, the elder grandmother approved of the relationship because she was of a rich household and could support the Iris Hotels unlike my birth mother. After three years of married life, she got pregnant but not with Hotohori. A boy was born, one weak fragile built boy. The child's mother needed to recover so I was given the duty to watch over the child. He would get sick quite often and no matter what I tried I could not get it right. One year of his birth had passed and he was still weak. One spring evening when I was bathing the boy, his body suddenly shaking, and his mouth opened, drool began to drip and his eyes were going into his head. He was getting a stroke. I tried to do what I could, including calling the doctors. Since everybody was away, I took him on my own but I was late. He died under my watch and they have not forgiven me for that. One week later, my elder grandmother passed away, her sister took charge of me. About two months later, Hotohori who was three years at that time, walked into our lives. They love him very much and so do I. Now you know why they hate me. As for my schoolmates, I have never bothered much about them so I don't know what they have against me. Guess it is my family name- Ukiyo." Hone Onna gently patted the girl's hand, "I am sorry Sayo. But why you chosen to send yourself to Hell?" "Like I said, I am the cause. Only one wish, please remove all trace of me being alive after I untie that string." In response Hone Onna made Sayo wear a nightdress, "You can't stay undressed like this."

"Why don't you tell her of my origin?" Hotohori asked as he slowly swung open the door, "I have been standing here long enough to hear every word exchanged between the both of you" "Hotohori… I… no…" Sayo stammered on her words, "No Sayo, I will speak. Miss Hone Onna I believe, I, Hotohori, am a child demon, an oni . Causing destruction is my passion but I have sobered only to be by Sayo's side. Mr. and Mrs. Ukiyo found me in an orphanage where I was kept a hostage, well that is my opinion. Along with them was Sayo and I heard that they wanted a boy and had their eye on me. I realized that Sayo was the one I was looking for, not as a partner but as someone to complete my family. In her I found my perfect sister. Even after I told her that I was a demon, she accepted it as though it was not an important detail and promised to look after me if I came along as her brother. That is how she and I became siblings. And I love no one more than I love my sister Sayo." Sayo had began crying softly, Hotohori walked towards her lifting her face to him, "I also know that you accessed the Hotline to Hell and I do not permit you to leave me alone." "Hotohori…."

Suddenly all went black. One by one the rest of Ai's companions appeared out of the shadows; Hone Onna went and stood with them. Hotohori grabbed her hand in fear and in precaution. Finally Ai Enma appeared, " Would both of you like to be my companions, a part of _this_ family? I offer you freedom, immortality and no suffering in Hell. You will walk and be at my side." Ai spoke in a clear calm tone. "Before I give my decision, I would like to give you all something" Sayo found herself, her brother and Ai and her companions back in her own room. Taking a deep breath Sayo gave the black kimono to Ai. To her astonishment, Ai accepted the kimono. Sayo then moved on to give Hone Onna the peach kimono and Kikuri the dark pink kimono. All three accepted them. Later she gave Ren and Wanyudo the pendants she found who also accepted the pendants. Finally she presented the rectangle boxes to the whole group. "We will accept these only after knowing your answer" Kikuri spoke. "Well…." Sayo started

"I accept on behalf of my sister and myself, being a wind demon I will be of great help" Hotohori bowed to Ai and said. "What is Sayo's true answer?" Ai asked looking in Sayo's direction. " I accept the honor of being your companion, but of what use will I be?" "In you sleeps a power which will wake at the appropriate manner… and hence the case is closed"

The straw doll melted away

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Ukiyo found the body of Sayo but not Hotohori. The grandmother understood what had happened and said a silent prayer to Enma to spare her granddaughter. At that time a light wind blew in revealing a black crest mark on her chest, "I have freed you but I hope Enma tortures you not" the grandmother spoke softly to the wind.

Their grandmother dies after one season of autumn, and as she saw Ai ready to row her away into Hell, she saw Sayo and Hotohori standing hand in hand bidding her farewell. "You are coming with me, we are going to Hell" Ai told the old lady who happily agreed to go knowing that her grandcholidren would not suffer instead. "Thank you Enma Ai, thank you very much. You have made me happy."

She continued to smile as she melted into the mist.

"I love you my children"

"So do we grandma, so do we love you…"


End file.
